1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer and communication networks, and more specifically, to a deployable communication system used to provide secure voice, video and data services to multiple remote users.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional deployable communication systems exist:                Turtle Mountain—TMC PCS-M4—http://www.turtle-mtn.com/pcsm4.pdf        General Dynamics—ReadySET—http://www.qd-decisionsystems.com/readVset/        Raytheon T—VSAT—http://www.raytheon.com/c3i/c3iproducts/c3i076/c3i076.htm        AOS Inc—GCS Netlink GAN—http://www.aosusa.com/netlink_m4.html        NERA WorldCommunicator—http://www.aosusa.com/neraworldcom.htm        Global Communication Solutions Inc.—GCS 400 Series—http://www.globalcoms.com/Pages/custom_systems/qcs400_series.htm        Mobile Telesystems Inc—MTI-M4-128—http://mti-usa.com/        LOGIX—Portable Satellite Communication Suitcase—http://www.logixusa.com/Products.html#immar        
FIG. 9 is a depiction of a particular conventional deployable secure communication system.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 9, a secure encryption module such as defined by KIV-7 standards 912 with suitable interface hardware is utilized in a direct connection path between a remote user 910 and a wireless connection to a similarly secure receiver via a satellite antenna 914. In the conventional system of FIG. 9, an ISDN link is utilized between the module 912 including a KIV-7 encryption module, and a suitable satellite two-way communication transceiver and antenna 914.
However, such conventional systems are typically physically large but more importantly allow for only direct connection communication between a remote user and a receiver to maintain security in the communications. While this is quite useful in many situations, only limited communications are possible in a direct connection. For instance, direct connectivity does not allow access to wired public communication systems, e.g., the Internet.
There is a need for a small, lightweight, easily portable and easily deployable communication system that permits broader functionality than that available using a direct connection, including direct access to a public network system.